As a prior art including compounds similar to the compound according to the invention in the chemical structure, there have hitherto been known the specification of JP-A-56-154464 and technical report RD 278004. They disclose that the compounds have insecticidal and acaricidal activities. However, it can not be said that the compounds described in the above opened specification and technical report are sufficient in the insecticidal and acaricidal activities.